Question: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{-7z + 2}{2z + 3} \times 5$
Explanation: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $a = \dfrac{(-7z + 2) \times 5} {(2z + 3) \times 1}$ $a = \dfrac{-35z + 10}{2z + 3}$